Sonic and the black knight
by Tailsic
Summary: my version on how the story should when, enjoy


Somewhere in a distant land, an orange echidna wearing a green cloak runs though a field being follow by a horde of monster. She continue running forward until she was block by a black knight.

"You're majesty, what has become of you. You we're once a brave and kind leader, but now you're selfish and greedy. If you stay on this evil path, you will cause the fall of our kingdom" She pleaded

"Silence Sorceress, and hand of the stone you stole from me" He demand.

"NEVER!" She shouted.

"Will then, I guess I'll have to take it by force then" He said as he took out his sword.

The Sorceress just put her staff on the ground and starts to chant.

"Z, Co, Ma, Say, la, fe, I summon the one that can free our land" She chanted as a blue circle surround her.

Just then a black hole opens in the sky, then a small figure falls from it, as the cersure get close to the ground he shouts something.

"OH CRAP!" as he makes a big face plant.

"Wake up on aisle seven, ladies lingerie and Taco Bell shells, 50% off" He said as he shakes his head to snap out of his dizziness.

He looks around to see that he's surrounded by monsters. Just then the echidna girl comes up to Sonic.

"Stranger, I'm sorry that I summon you here but i need you're help" She said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm use to thing like this" He said as he was gone and a flash.

A ran around in a circle sucking the monsters into a blue tornado, then Sonic reappear in front of the girl.

"So I guess Mr. Personality of there is left" he looks at the black Knight.

"Wait, you can't know defeated him yet" She said.

"What! Lady do you have any idea who you're talking to" Sonic asked.

"No" she as she creates a tornado and they both disappear.

"Sir Lionel" The black knight said.

A light purple chameleon wearing purple armor appear behind him.

"Find them and kill them on sight" The black Knight ordered.

"Yes my lord" As the purple knight disappear.

The black knight then removes his helmet to reveal that he looks just like Sonic.

"Why did that hedgehog look like me?" he asked himself.

Somewhere in the forest Sonic and the orange echidna girl are following the path of the river.

"So Tikal, why did you stop me from whaling on the black knight guy?" Sonic asked.

"One good sir my name is Merlina, and two he invincible as long as he holds Deathcalibur" She said.

"So how am I supposed to beat him then?" Sonic said.

"With the mystical sword Caliburn" She answered.

"Sorry Merlina, but I don't use sword, I'm way to cool to use one" He said as Merlina whack him in the head with her staff.

"Ouch, why did you hit me in the head with you're stick" Sonic said.

"Because of you're ignorant, now follow me we're all most there" Merlina said.

Merlina lead Sonic farer down the river until they saw a sword stuck in a stone.

"There it is Sonic, the legendarily sword Caliburn" Merlina said.

"I don't see anything so special about it" Sonic said as Merlina whack him in the head again.

"Ouch, ok it a cool sword" Sonic said rubbing his head.

"How Sonic, take the sword from the stone" Merlina said.

Sonic walk over to the stone and grabs the sword, Sonic then pulls the sword from the stone with E's, Sonic looks at the sword and notices how dirty it is.

"(Whistle) this sword is very dirty" Sonic said.

"Well I have been stuck in that stone for centuries" The sword said.

"Whoa, is it me or the sword just talk, that it, I need to stop eating my special cookies" Sonic said.

"I am no mere, I'm Caliburn" The sword said.

"Wow, a talking sword, that going to be useful" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Thank you Knave, I'm glad to see how you realizes how important I am" Caliburn said.

"You don't get sarcasm do you?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, now that you retrieve Caliburn, it time for your to training" Merlina said.

"Not so fast Merlina" A voice said.

"Who said that" Sonic said as they all look for the source of the voice.

Just then a Purple Knight appear in from of them.

"Esipo?" Sonic said.

"I'm Sir Lionel, one of the Knights of the Round Table, under the order of King Arthur, you are to be slain on sight" He said as he took his sword out.

"Well, will just have to see about that" Sonic gets ready to fight.

"Fool, he a Knight of the Round Table, you can't just charge him without thinking" Caliburn said.

"Well you don't know me very well bubby" Sonic said.

Sonic charges Sir Lionel swing Caliburn wildly at him. Sir Lionel deflect all of Sonic attacks and with a swift swing threw Sonic back. Lionel then disappear into leaves.

"We're did he go?" Sonic said.

"I don't know, but a knight must always be on guard" Caliburn said.

Sir Lionel appears behind Sonic and lunges at him cutting his arm and disappears again.

"AH, such sloppy swordsmanship" Lionel laughed.

"Well excuse , I'm just not use to using a sword" Sonic said.

Lionel then appears above Sonic and attacks but Sonic quickly block his attack.

"But I'm a fast learner!!!" Sonic force Lionel back and then it was Sonic turn to disappear.

"Impossible, did he mimic my camouflage technique" Sir Lionel said.

"NO!!!" Sonic Shouted

Sonic then use a tree to propel himself at Lionel, moving fast enough to knock Lionel sword out of his hand when he try to block, Sonic then appear in front of Lionel with his sword pointed at his throat.

"You lose" Sonic smiled.

"I lost to the likes of you, don't think this is over, the next time we meet you want be so lucky" He said as he disappear.

"Man, if I had a dollar for ever time I heard that stupid line, I'll have" Sonic started counting his fingers.

"(Whistle) wow, I'll be rich" He smiled.

"Well Knave, it looks like you we're lucky defeated one of Knights of the Round Table"

Caliburn said.

"Luck had noting to do with it, I'm just that good" Sonic gloated.

"Boating isn't very becoming of a knight" Caliburn said.

"Who said I was trying to become a night" Sonic said.

"It pronounces as knight, K.N.I.G.H.T., not night, N.I.G.H.T" Caliburn explained.

"How did you know I meant it like that" Sonic said stunned.

"I'm Caliburn after all" He said.

"Well I don't need a sword to save the day" Sonic sticks the sword into the ground and walks away.

"What are you doing Knave, you just can't leave me here in the ground and walk away" Caliburn said.

"Well that what I'm doing" Sonic continue walking before being whack in the head again by Merlina.

"Ouch, WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT THING!!!" Sonic shouted.

Merlina walks up and picks up Caliburn.

"Sonic you need Caliburn help to beat the black knight" Merlina said.

"Oh come up Merlina, don't you have seven Chaos Emeralds, Seven Precioustone, Seven Rings, seven keys, or seven something around here" Sonic said.

"We only have mystical swords" Merlina said as she hands Sonic Caliburn.

"Fine, I'll work with the sword" Sonic grumble.

"That good to hear Knave" Caliburn said.

"What with calling me Knave business, the name Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic said.

"But Knave suit you very well" Caliburn chuckle.

"That it your going back into the stone" Sonic said as he notices Merlina waving her staff.

"Ok, ok, ok, well work together to save the world" Sonic said.

"Good, now let's get to work on you're training" She said as she walk away.

"I would make more sense if Amy played her part" Sonic mumble.

"What was that Knave" Caliburn asked.

"Oh noting, just talking to myself" Sonic said.

"You are a strange one Knave" Caliburn said.

End of Chapter


End file.
